Kingdom Hearts:One More Journey
by Khkhrecomkh2
Summary: Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, and Kairi have all been reunited. But what lies ahead for them now?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Welll, this is my first ever fanfic, and I wanted to place it after the events of Kingdom Hearts II. Our story takes place roughly 25 minutes after the final battle with Xemnas, and with Sora and Riku safely back on Destiny Islands, everyone is sitting on Riku's island talking about what they have all been up to he past couple of years. Please note that this is the prologue! Enjoy! And please review!

* * *

**

"WHAT?" Donald screamed from Sora accusing him of snoring to loud at night when they were away battling the heartless and nobodies. "I DO NOT SNORE LOUD! IF ANYONE HERE DOES IT'S GOOFY! I MEAN COME ON LOOK AT HIS BIG NOSE!" he continued. "A-hyuck..." Goofy giggled sheepishly. "Aw put a cork in it ya big palooka..." Donald replied. Sora was just sitting there watching them go back and forth, trying desperately not to burst out laughing. Finally, he but in and said, "Donald, you have to admit it. With that big beak of yours, it's a wonder that _all_ of the worlds didn't here you. And Goofy, you snore pretty loud too.". This earned him many simultaneous complaints from the hot headed duck and the sweet, loving dog.

Goofy realized the growing looks of annoyance on everyone else's faces. Kairi, sitting between Riku and King Mickey, was annoyed the most. All she could think was "_Boys...! What do you do with them when they get annoying? A better question would be what do you do with them at all..._". However, she just silently sighed to herself, rolled her eyes, and shot a quick look at Riku.

Riku was slightly less annoyed then Kairi, but he was still fed up with the two friends arguing... He sighed rather loud, and buried his face in his hands. Riku got annoyed rather quickly with his lifelong best friend though, so he thought this was not very different from the years he has known Sora.

King Mickey was the least annoyed out of the three, or at least he looked it. Mickey, being a king and all, was used to hiding his emotions out of respect for others feelings. However, he was very annoyed with Sora and Donald.

The fun loving, goofy 15 year old hero continued going back and forth with the ignorant, fluffy duck. Kairi, finally hearing enough of their arguing, butted in rather loudly. "_HEYY_! Would you guys just stop arguing? Gosh, to think I actually _missed_ you guys! Just tell us what happened after you crashed in the jungle! I wanna hear more!". Sora flashed her one of his trademark grins and apologized to the group. "Ok, ok! Sorry everyone... Donald's sorry too.". Donald just sat there kicking his feet and folding his arms with his cheeks turning a bright red, due to embarrassment.

Sora picked up where he left off on his story of their travels. "Well, after I crashed us into the Deep Jungle, I landed in an old tree house, separated from Donald and Goofy. I heard a weird noise, and then I saw a leopard. He attacked me, and I fought him for a while. Finally, I got really tired, and was knocked back, but a caveman saved me.", Sora told what happened to him in the Deep Jungle, then Sora, Donald, and Goofy told their stories up until that moment. Followed by Riku and King Mickey, and finally Kairi. After they all caught up, Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey went to go and see how they would get home without a gummi ship, Riku went home to see his family, and that just left Sora and Kairi sitting together on the bent over trunk of the paopu tree.

"_What if he doesn't love me the way I love him...? What if he just tried to save me because I'm his friend..? Oh gosh, I love him so much!_", Kairi thought to herself nervously. She tried as hard as she could to not look at him in the eyes with love in her own. Meanwhile, Sora was having his own thoughts."_Should I tell her? I wonder if she'll love me back..._". Finally, he decided that he fought this hard to get her back, he isn't going to throw all his hard work away now. So, he broke the awkward silence between the two. "Hey Kai...?". Kairi was jolted from her thoughts, and her startled deep indigo eyes met those of Sora's cheery sky blue ones. "Yea Sora?" was the only thing she could say as a reply. "Come with me.", he said.

He led her hand-in-hand to the most romantic place he could think of: The Secret Place. Kairi got very nervous when she saw where they were going. Sora caught a glimpse of the mural he and Kairi had drawn what seemed like so many years ago. He smiled to himself when he saw that Kairi had drawn her giving him a paopu fruit like he did before he knew himself to be a hero. Sora sat Kairi down in front of it, and took his place next to her. Sora picked up Kairi's hand gently, and held it close. He cleared his throat and began nervously. "K-Kairi...? I want to tell you something that I have been wanting to tell you for a long time.". By now, Kairi's heart was thumping and her hand was getting moist. Sora was the most nervous though. His face was hot and red and his palms were very, very moist. His eyes watered, and he stuttered with almost every word that came out of his mouth. "I-I really li-like you. A-a-and not like a f-friend, bu-but _m_-_m_-_m_-_m_-_m_ore...". Kairi's heart skipped a beat when she heard this. Before she could say anything, Sora's soft, gentle lips were pressed softly against her own, and she was in total shock. Finally, she surrendered to the pleasure of the kiss, and melted in his warm embrace.

After a minute or so of this, they parted for air. "_Wow_... Sora?", the sweet red head said to the scared brunet. "Y-Yea Kairi...?" Sora replied even more scared then he was before he told her of his feelings. He was scared of what she might say. "Sora I... I love you too. With all of my heart.". With this she passionately kissed him again. After their kiss broke, Sora said to her with love in his eyes "So, would you be my girlfriend then..?". Kairi replied as if he just asked her to marry him. Throwing her arms around his neck and crying out "Oh yes Sora, yes!". Sora smiled his biggest smile ever, and he knew that their life together was just starting.

* * *

**Did you like it? Please, _please_ leave a review and tell me what you think! Just don't be really mean! I plan to update every Saturday! The date today is Saturday, January 16, 2011. Next Saturday, a week from today, I will post the next chapter! Thanks for reading guys!**


	2. She's Baaaaccckkkk

**A/N: Whelp, this is the second chapter of my first book, "Kingdom Hearts:One More Journey". Teh. Like you didn't know. Well, I shallth let you get on with it now. Read away!

* * *

**

_ Four years have taken place after the prologue._

Sora and Kairi were on a lunch date in one of the small, quaint restaurants on the main island of Destiny Islands. Sora was having a plate of small ribs, and Kairi was having a salad with cheese, cucumbers, carrots, and dressing.

Kairi looked over at Sora, eating his ribs. She was amazed at how even when they were small riblets, Sora could make that much of a mess.  
All of his fingers were covered in Southern Barbaque Sauce, his nose had a small dot of it, and so did his lips and cheeks. Kairi picked up a couple napkins and began to clean his face. "Sora! Gosh, give those ribs a break, it's not like their heartless. You don't need to kill them!". "Sorry Kai..." Sora replied ashamed with his mouth full of ribs.

When she was all done cleaning his face, and Sora had wiped his fingers clean of the messy sauce, she reached over a gave him a soft kiss. "What am I going to do with you?" she said sarcastically. "Uh.. Love me...?" Sora replied happily. "I guess I have no choice." At that moment, Riku walked in and knowing they would be here, walked over to the happy couple.

"Riku? What are you doing here?" Sora addressed his friend. "King Mickey was just at my house. He said that Maleficent is back again.  
She's threatening the worlds again, and she has gotten !extremely more powerful then when you defeated her before. He also said that we need you to come along and help defeat her. Donald, Goofy, Mickey, and me are going, and we will need your help. "Really? She's back _again_? Wow...".

Kairi heard their conversation and could almost feel her heart sink in her chest. _"Sora's leaving... Again? No, no... NO! I won't let him go off again and risk losing him forever! I WON'T!" _she thought sadly in her head. Her sadness quickly turned into determination though, and she made up her mind. She interrupted them discussing their plans and said sternly "I'm coming to.". They looked at her in shock, looked at each other, then looked at her again.

"What?" was all Sora could manage to say. "You heard me." Kairi replied with seriousness in her eyes. "I'm coming too." she replied very coldly, but meaning no harm. Now it was Riku's turn to speak. "Umm... Kairi? It's way to dangerous for you to come. I'm sorry but-" "No. You said that Maleficent is way more powerful then before, and I will not, I will NOT risk losing Sora again." she replied very shakily. She couldn't bear to think of what would happen if she lost Sora. It was just to painful. Even if she thought about what her life would have been like if she never made it to Destiny Islands, she would burst into tears because she knew she would have never met Sora.

Riku had a blank look on his face because he was looking over the facts, and Sora was staring deeply into Kairi's eyes. He saw fear and love within them. Fear of what might happen if she wasn't there, and true love and passion for him. Before the question of _"Will she be ok if she comes?"_ formed in his head, he already knew the answer. _"She'll will totally be fine. I will be there to protect her, along with everyone else. And besides. It's Kairi we're talking about. Duh."._

By this time, Kairi and Sora were both staring at Riku, who was still pondering over the facts. Finally, he came to a descision."Ok."he quielty said. "You can come.". Kairi reached over the table and hugged Sora so tight he could hardly breathe, then hugged Riku the same way. "Oh thank you thank you THANK YOU!" she said extrememly excited.

"Sora, you need to get as many keychains as you can, and potions, ethers, exilirs, anything you can carry. Kairi, you need to get your Destiny's Embrace Keyblade, and as many potions and things you can carry. You have a half an hour to get ready, say goodbye to your family's, and get to the play island. King Mickey's ship is there waiting for us.". "Ok." Sora and Kairi replied in unison. Then they just sat there. "GO!". Riku said impatiantly. "We have to wait for the check!" Kairi replied. "Ughh...". Riku called out "Waiter?', and a waiter came right over.

"They need their check! An emergency came up and we have to get out of here!". The waiter went as fast as he could to get their check,  
and Sora payed the bill. Then they kissed each other goodbye, and ran off to their houses to get ready.

* * *

**A/N: Did ya like it? Maybe, maybe not? Ok well anyway, again, please review! I am dying to know what you think of it! I forgot to say this before so, DISCLAIMER! I do not own any of the characters in this story! They are all property of Square-Enix and Disney Interactive Studios. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Preparing For What Lies Ahead

Sora and Kairi had just parted moments ago to pack for their new adventure. Riku and Mickey were already waiting at the children's play island and preparing the king's personal gummi ship. Riku was startled as the door dropped open, and Donald and Goofy emerged from it. "Hey Riku!". Donald and Goofy cried out at the same time. "Hey guys... You ready? Were just waiting for Sora and Kairi to get here." Riku explained. They all started a conversation about how they have been and what they have been doing, waiting for Sora and Kairi to get to the play island.

Kairi was so excited and grateful to be able to go on another adventure with her friends, and wasn't scared at all... About the mission. She was terrified to go home and tell her parents that she would be leaving for who knows how long. Not to mention she would possibly be involved in a great battle where the forces of light and darkness clash once again in an epic fight that could determine the fate of all the worlds. Within about ten minutes, Kairi was at her house on the main island. She took a deep breath and opened the door...

While Kairi was facing her parents, Sora had his own problems. If his mother was anything like she was when he had gotten back from almost two years of constantly battling the heartless and nobodies, then this would not be so good. He reassured himself and opened the door very slowly.

"Sora honey, I wasn't expecting you back until later. How was your date sweetie?" Sora's mother, Akari, stated in a soft tone. "It was fine mom... But, I have something to tell you..." he replied hesitantly. "Is everything alright?". Her tone changed from the soft, motherly tone to a firm one, as if she was bracing herself for what might come. "I... I have to... go away... for a while..." Sora told her rather firmly. But that wasn't very firm however, because after all, she was his mother. Akari took a deep breath, and said with tears in her eyes, "Ok.". Akari had already known Sora would need to leave someday. He was the Keyblade master after all. So Sora and Akari went upstairs to see Sora's father, Hayao, and tell him the news of Sora's sudden departure.

"But dad! I HAVE to go! If I don't then something might happen to Sora or Riku or the King or well, ANYONE!" Kairi exclaimed furiously. "I don't care more about them then I do for you Kairi. You are my daughter, and as long as you are then I will never allow you to go on a crazy adventure that could put your life in danger! Now that is FINAL!"Daichi stated. But, no one knew Kairi to be a quitter. Once she had her mind set on something, she would see it through to the end. She marched past Daichi and said "I'm going whether you want me to or not. I'm not gonna lose anyone, and you can't stop me.". She stormed up to her room and slammed the door. She went over to her closet, grabbed a suitcase, and packed a few changes of clothes. Then she went over to her emergency stash of items, and pulled them all out. She still had fifteen minutes to get to the play island, so she decided to test out how many items she could fit on her, and put the rest in her suitcase. She grabbed her Destiny's Embrace keychain and personal hygiene necessities, put on her jacket, and headed out the door.

By the time Kairi got to the islet, everyone else was already there. When Sora saw her, he rushed over to her and kissed her passionately. When the kiss broke, everyone else ran over and greeted her kindly. After the greeting were over, Mickey stepped up and said "I'm glad you will be joining us Kairi.". "Thanks!" Kairi exclaimed excitedly. Things were about to get exciting...


End file.
